Battle Royale
by crayziexanime
Summary: A brutal act was created for the coordinators and the naturals to determine who is stronger. They will need to kill each other until one person is standing...AxC KxL etc...(rated T for rude language and killing)
1. The BR Act

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gundam SEED/Destiny or any of the characters.

A/N: After I watched Battle Royale, I was inspired to write this fanfic. It does relate to the movie, but not completely. I put in some characters that have died in Gundam Seed and from Destiny because there aren't enough people. Don't forget to review after reading this please!

Chapter 1- The BR Act

Athrun groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and found everything pitch black.

"Where….am I?..." he whispered to himself.

"Good morning children." A familiar voice came. Athrun flinched as the lights suddenly turned on. Athrun's eyes widened when he saw bunch of teens like himself was laying around on the cold, dusty floor.

He turned his head to the front and found a blonde, masked man standing in front of a chalkboard.

"Commander Rau Le Creuset!" Athrun yelled out in shock.

"Hello Athrun." Rau smiled. (A/N: That is what you call him right?)

Soon, everyone else sat up and started to whisper in confusion.

"You are all probably wondering why you are here! Half of you know who I am, but the other half might not, so let me introduce myself. My name is Ray Le Creuset, the commander of ZAFT."

The murmur in the room got even louder after he spoke.

"Half of you are my soldiers from ZAFT, and the other half of you are naturals from the Earth Alliance. Some of you are even from the Clyne Faction, am I not correct? Rau stepped closer. "Wars aren't accomplishing what we want and believe, so I have created an act just for you. An act between coordinators and naturals to find out who's stronger."

Rau turned around and picked up a chalk and wrote down "BATTLE ROYALE" on the green chalk board. He turned back around and faced everyone and pointed to what he just wrote.

"Battle Royale! For the next 3 days, you will kill each others off weather friends or foes."

There was a loud gasp.

Athrun stood up in anger. "This is crazy! Don't you understand we don't want to fight each other anymore!"

"Sit down Athrun and hear the rest of this. You'll probably change your mind after." Athrun hesitated and sat back down.

Rau then went over to a television set and put a video into the VCR. Then a girl around 19 years old came on.

"I welcome all of you to this year's Battle Royale Act! My name is Naomi, a former coordinator who has won the previous game. I will be telling you all about this program so listen closely. To play, there's only one rule, kill or get killed. You'll have 3 whole days to kill everyone until one person is left standing. That person will be the winner and determine who is stronger. Now, do you all feel the collar you are wearing around your necks?"

Athrun touched his neck and felt a cold metal around it. Everyone did the same.

"Those collars are bombs that will self activate when you try to leave this island, if you try to take it off, or if you're in a danger zone. If your collar starts to beep, get out of that area or it will go BOOM!"

All the people watching the video jumped a bit.

"But don't worry, it is fully water proof. You each will be given a bag with 3 bottles of water, some bread, the map of this island, and of course a weapon. Not all weapons are deadly, but what you will receive is fate. Oh and if more than 1 person is left standing on the last day of this act, both your collars will self destruct and kill you."

Rau turned of the TV. "Any questions?"

It was dead silent in shock of what everyone just heard. Then a green haired boy stood up. "This happened before! How cruel! I refuse to kill anyone!" he yelled in anger.

"Oh Nicol….don't you understand that only death waits upon you if you don't participate?"

"I'd rather die than to kill any of my friends!"

Rau took out a remote and grinned. "As you wish." He then pressed a red button. Suddenly, Nicol's collar started to beep.

Athrun stood up. "Nicol!"

Nicol faced Athrun as his collar beeped faster and faster. "Athrun!" Athrun reached out a hand but there was a loud boom that caused Athrun to fall back. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Nicol on the floor facing down with a puddle of blood around his head.

Athrun crawled over and stared at his young friend. "N…Nicol….." He set his forehead to his back and cried.

"See what happened, it's because he was foolish!" Rau yelled.

Athrun glared at him angrily with tears running down his cheeks. "You….you killed Nicol! I won't forgive you!"

All the people in the room started running around the room screaming at the sight of Nicol's death. Rau whistled and whole bunch of ZAFT soldiers came into the room with rifles and started to shoot at the floor and the screaming became even louder.

"AHHHH!" A blonde haired girl fell to the ground when her arm got shot.

"Cagalli!" Athrun rushed over and kneeled next to her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Cagalli looked at Athrun. "Athrun….you're here too…."

Then, Rau ordered the soldiers to stop firing. Everyone froze in horror.

"Listen up! If you don't want the same fate as Nicol, do as I say!" Rau yelled. "I will be calling each of your names! If you hear yours, a soldier will throw you a bag and get out of here. Understood!"

Rau cleared his throat. "Boy #1 Kuzzey Buskirk!"

A boy stood up with a frightened face and ran up. A soldier threw him a bag and Kuzzey ran out of the room.

"Girl #1 Miriallia Haw!"

Miriallia hugged Tolle and did the same as Kuzzey.

(A/N: Ok, I'm just going to say the names now because they are all going to do the same thing.)

"Boy #2 Dearka Elsman!"

"Girl #2 Flay Allster!"

"Boy #3 Kira Yamato!"

"Girl #3 Lunamaria Hawke!"

"Boy #4: Sai Argyle!"

"Girl #4 Lacus Clyne!"

"Boy #5 Shinn Asuka!"

"Girl #5 Meyrin Hawke!

"Boy #6 Yzak Joule!"

"Girl #6 Stellar Loussier!"

"Boy #7 Athrun Zala!"

Athrun looked at Cagalli. "I'll wait for you outside." He whispered. Cagalli nodded. Holding her injured arm.

"Girl #7 Mia Campbell!"

"Boy #8 Shani Andras!"

'Girl #8 Asagi Caldwell!"

"Boy #9 Rey Za Burrel!"

"Girl #9 Juri Wu Nien!"

"Boy #10 Auel Neider!"

"Girl #10 Mayura Labatt!"

"Boy #11 Orga Sabnak!"

"Girl #11 Cagalli Yula Athha!"

"Boy #12 Clotho Buer!"

(A/N: Yes, I did leave out some characters but I can't fit them all into this story…..sorry…well you are going to review this right? Please do! Could you try not to give me flames? This is my first Gundam SEED fic…..)


	2. Trust is fragile

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam SEED/Destiny or any of the characters. I don't own Battle Royale either.

A/N: Thank you all for those reviews! SPECIAL thanks to CrazyNeko for that review telling me how to improve my story more! By the way, I'm not sure anyone will take the role of Kawada but I'll see…but there will defiantly be Kiriyama and Mitsuko! XD

Chapter 2- Trust is fragile

Cagalli ran out with a bag over her shoulder, holding her wounded arm, and looked around. It was still pretty dark since the sun didn't rise yet. Then, she felt a strong tug just above her wrist and forced her to run along.

Cagalli noticed it was Athrun. They ran across the rocky shore and into a dark cave.

As they sat down, Athrun opened his bag and got out a bottle of water. "Is your arm ok?"

Cagalli removed her bloody hand from her wound.

"It looks pretty bad…" Athrun lift up her sleeve and poured water all around it washing away most of the blood. Cagalli flinched as she felt the water on her cut.

"Um….Athrun?..." Cagalli asked quietly.

"What is it?" Athrun replied back while taking out a hanky.

"I'm very sorry….you know….about your friend…."

Athrun tied the hanky tightly around her wound so that the bleeding could stop. "Nicol wasn't suppose to die….but grieving for him now won't help….I think it'll be for the best if we looked for Lacus and the others."

Cagalli looked away. "I know you won't like me saying this but….I don't trust any of them…."

"Do you not trust me?" Athrun asked as he put all the stuffs back in his bag.

"Huh?...Athrun……you're the only one I trust…."

CHANGE OF SCENE-

The short brown haired girl tossed her bag off the cliff.

"I'll never play…no matter what happens." She spoke without hesitation.

"Milly….but are we suppose to do now?..."

"Oh Tolle…." she said softly. They both kneeled down as Miriallia hugged him.

"Why did this happen to us….what did we ever do wrong…." Tolle spoke as his words trembled.

Mirialli help him stand up with her. "You know what we should do right?..." Miriallia looked at Tolle with a painful face. He nodded back.

They stepped closer to the edge of the cliff holding hands. "I love you Tolle….." Mirialli whispered. "I love you too Milly…."

The two lovers then jumped off the high cliff…..

Boy #13 Tolle Koenig, Girl #1 Miriallia Haw, DEAD. 22 left to go.

CHANGE OF SCENE-

Now, the sun has begun to rise as the skies turned pink orange. Cagalli walked behind Athrun in the forest without a word.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" a voice screamed out in rage. Athrun quickly turned around and saw an enemy he fought in the past.

"You're…..Orga Sabnak…." Athrun said while looking at the furious looking young man.

"I'm gonna win…..NO MATTER WHAT!" Orga yelled as he held an axe in his right hand.

Athrun opened his bag and saw a found a mini knife. "A pocket knife! How am I suppose to defend myself with this!" Athrun yelled in anger.

"AHHHHHH!" Orga ran towards Athrun and Cagalli in fury.

Athrun quickly acted with thinking and threw the knife at Orga. He froze and dropped his axe when the sharp blade pierced his neck all the way.

Athrun and Cagalli's eyes widened. A trickle of blood ran down Orga chin as he fell back.

Boy #11 Orga Sabnak, DEAD. 21 left to go.

Athrun looked at his shaking hands breathing harder than ever. "I….I killed him……" Cagalli touched his left arm. "Athrun…..you didn't mean to…."

CHANGE OF SCENE-

"Please! Don't do this!" Kuzzey screamed.

The cold silver haired teen cornered him on the beach shore and pointed his machine gun.

"Why….why are you doing this!"

"I swear to kill all the damn naturals, that's why." Yzak spoke coldly and shot his gun countless times at Kuzzey's face leaving him completely deformed. He fell into the water as blood spread quickly all around.

Boy #1 Kuzzey Buskirk, DEAD. 20 left to go.

Yzak wiped away the blood that splat on his cheek and smiled. "This is entertaining….."

A/N: This isn't nearly close enough to the cruel deaths I have in mind for the other characters so just wait for the next chapters….Oh and I promise I'll add more AthrunCagalli scenes on the next chapter! Review this please….


	3. Death's arrival

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny and Battle Royale isn't mine.

A/N: I see a lot of people know Battle Royale! I thought that it wasn't very popular but I'm surprised. The reviews you guys gave me were great! Arigatou!

Chapter 3- Death's arrival

Athrun looked at Cagalli feeling concerned.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look too good." Athrun asked as he looked at her face.

Cagalli gave a weak smile. "I'm alright….just a little tired…." Athrun gently touched her arm. "We'll stop for awhile to rest."

"No, I'll be fine Athrun, this might turn into a danger zone so we'd better keep moving. But thank you for worrying about me." Cagalli looked at Athrun's face.

"If you get tired, just let me know then."

Cagalli and Athrun walked on for another 30 minutes on the mountains searching for a good area to stay. Cagalli walked slowly behind Athrun carrying her bag over her aching shoulder but didn't complain.

"I wonder how many people were killed by now…." Athrun asked himself mentally. Suddenly, he heard a thump behind him. He turned his head around and saw Cagalli on the ground.

"Cagalli!" Athrun rushed over behind her and let her lean onto his chest. "What's the matter?"

Cagalli lightly shook her head. "It's nothing…." She answered in a quiet voice.

"What do you mean it's nothing! You're dripping cold sweat!" Athrun put his hand over her forehead. "You have a fever too……here, get on my back."

Cagalli shook her head weakly. "I'm fine…really…" But when she tired to stand up, she just collapsed back down. Athrun grabbed her arms and put them around his shoulders. He then picked up her legs and stood up.

"Athrun, please let me down, I can walk." Cagalli asked pleadingly.

"Stop being stubborn! How could you possibly walk in the condition your in." Athrun picked up her bag and continued to walk with Cagalli on his back. She rested her chin on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Soon, Athrun came across an old rundown house. He kicked the door open and found things dark and dusty. "We'll have to stay here for awhile…" Athrun saw a small bed and set Cagallli down on it. He got out a cloth and went over to a sink to wet it. Then he folded it and set it on Cagalli's forehead.

"I hope she'll be alright…" Athrun spoke softly to himself.

CHANGE OF SCENE-

"W…where am I?..." the lost blonde girl asked herself in the woods. She looked around with a frightened expression. "I don't want to be alone…" She fell to the ground and started to sob. Shinn's face flashed across her mind. "Shinn…where are you?...I know I can trust him..."

"Hey Stellar, why ya cryin?" a voice came from the back. Stellar turned her head and saw a familiar face.

"Shani!" She immediately stood up on her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Just roaming around…" he replied with a fiendish smile.

Stellar turned around. "Well I'm leaving."

"Don't move, or I'll kill you." Stellar slowly turned back around and saw Shani pointing a bow and arrow at her.

"Weren't you planning to kill me even if I didn't move?" Stellar asked flatly.

Shani grinned. "Not quite…say….are you a virgin?"

Stellar eyed him suspiciously. "And if I am?"

"So you are, I'm surprised you didn't do it with Shinn." Shani spoke as if he was making fun of her.

"Leave him out of this. What are you trying to say?"

"In 3 days or less, we're probably going to die, so why not do it?" Shani stepped closer to Stellar. "Come on, let's do it, just once before we end our crappy lives."

Stellar glared at Shani. "I would rather die you bastard. And even if I let you, would you know what to do?"

Shani's expression hardened. "What!"

Stellar backed away just a bit to make distance. "Come and get me if you want to do it that badly." She then took out 2 daggered from behind her skirt and held one in each hand. "But I promise you this. You will die as a virgin."

Shani's eyes widened as he saw her daggers and shot his arrow by accident. The arrow's sharp blade cut through Stellar's left cheek. She felt the blood slowly dripping down from her cut.

"You'll regret giving me that scar."

Shani turned away and started to run knowing his now and arrows weren't a match for her daggers.

"Come back here you bastard!" Stellar ran after him and jumped onto his back and caused him to fall onto the ground. Shani screamed in pain when Stellar stabbed him in the chest with one of her daggers. She got her other one and stabbed him in the stomach and kept doing it until Shani's head fell back lifelessly.

Boy #8 Shani Andras, DEAD. 19 left to go.

Stellar stood up and dropped her bloody daggers. But when she turned around, she saw a girl with reddish hair. She smiled at Stellar and pointed a gun at her.

Stellar's eyes widened as she ran the other way into the forest. The girl shot her gun but missed. She shot another on and it hit Stellar's let but she continued to run ignoring the pain. She kept shooting and it hit Stellar a whole bunch of times.

Stellar ran until the girl was out of sight. It was almost night time as she saw the sun about to set. Stellar limped over to a tree and collapsed there. She breathed hard and tried to fight the pain she was feeling. After awhile, she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Stellar!" Stellar felt someone shake her body. She noticed it was the person she longed to find. "Shinn…..is that really….you?" Shinn nodded as he looked at her with a horrified face. "Who did this to you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure…but…she had red hair…." Stellar spoke in a barely audible tone. "Please help me up…..it won't be for long…."

Shinn helped Stellar sit up and lean onto his shoulder. She smiled at him weakly with blood dripping down her cheek from the cut.

"Stellar….please don't die…" Shinn said as he cried knowing what would happen.

"Crying again….your such a crybaby Shinn…."

"I…..I love you….I just…wanted to let you know…." He spoke in a trembling voice. Stellar was happy to hear that from the person she cared for most.

"Thank…." Stellar closed her eyes and dropped her head not finishing what she wanted to say.

"S…Stellar? Stellar!" Shinn held up her cheek up but Stellar's eyes remained closed. Shinn shed more tears as he looked at her face. "Stellar….." He hugged her lifeless body and cried even more hoping she would somehow come back to life.

Girl #6 Stellar Loussier, DEAD. 18 left to go.

CHANGE OF SCENE-

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes and saw Athrun sitting next to her. "Athrun…."

"Your awake, how do you feel?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli sat up and looked around. "Where…are we?" she asked gently.

"I'm not sure to be honest…."

Cagalli looked out the window and noticed it was dark. "This is the longest day I have ever lived in my life….."

Suddenly, Athrun and Cagalli heard footsteps. Athrun's eyes widened as he looked at Cagalli.

"Cagalli, get down." Athrun whispered to her. They both got onto the floor and stayed quiet waiting for something to happen. The footsteps came closer and closer….

A/N: I'm sorry I ended this chapter here! But it's pretty late and I need to sleep….I hope for more reviews! And the next chapter's title will be "Lighthouse girls." I bet you're getting the feeling of what it will be about right? Oh and I promise there will be KiraxLacus moments!


End file.
